List of 2014 Matchbox
'List of 2014 Matchbox' There are 4 series again like in 2013 like MBX Adventure City, MBX Emergency, MBX Construction and MBX Terrain. Like in 2012 and 2013 there are 120 models and also have a 5 recolors that make all 125 models like 2012 and 2013. There are only 43 new tools for the 2014 Matchbox 1-120 lineup. We have a 12 5-packs now have a again now are all 4 5-packs (now including with 4 exclusive vehicles and 1 mainline vehicle), other 2 5-packs (now including with 3 exclusive vehicles and 2 mainline vehicles) and other 6 5-packs (now including with all 5 mainline vehicles from the 2014 Matchbox 1-120 issue, not the exclusive vehicle). To see all list of the 2014 5-packs (with 4 exclusive vehicles & 1 mainline vehicle for all 8 5-packs, 3 exclusive vehicles & 2 mainline vehicles for all other 2 5-packs and all 5 mainline vehicles for all 4 5-packs), go to List of 2014 5-Packs. 1-120 Series MBX Adventure City *MB1 1955 Cadillac Fleetwood *MB2 Torque Titan *MB3 BMW 1M Sports Coupe *MB4 1989 Honda Civic CR-X (New tool for 2014) *MB5 TVR Tuscan S *MB6 2010 Hyundai Genesis Coupe (New tool for 2014) *MB7 Cadillac Escalade *MB8 Donut Truck (generic) (New tool for 2014) *MB9 Urban Tow Truck *MB10 Aqua King *MB11 2014 Chevy Corvette C7 (New tool for 2014) *MB12 Batmobile *MB13 2013 Dodge Dart (New tool for 2014) *MB14 International Armored Car *MB15 1969 Chevy Camaro SS 396 Convertible *MB16 1986 BMW 6-Series (New tool for 2014) *MB17 MBX Money Truck (generic) (New tool for 2014) *MB18 VW Type 34 Karmann Ghia Convertible *MB19 1969 AMC AMX Javelin (New tool for 2014) *MB20 *MB21 Lunchbox *MB22 Renault Scenic Wind (New tool for 2014) *MB23 GMC School Bus *MB24 Garbage Grinder *MB25 Mail Truck (generic) (New tool for 2014) *MB26 *MB27 *MB28 *MB29 *MB30 How many new castings on the MBX Adventure City subseries of the 2014 Matchbox 1-120 lineup? 10 new castings Total of new castings = 10 'MBX Emergency' *MB31 Pierce Dash Fire Engine *MB32 Volkswagen Aratok Brazilian Police (new tool for 2014) *MB33 Flame Smasher *MB34 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Polizia *MB35 Jail Truck (generic) (new tool for 2014) *MB36 *MB37 *MB38 International Ambulance (new tool for 2014) *MB39 *MB40 Toyota Hiace Japanese Police (new tool for 2014) *MB41 *MB42 *MB43 Toyota Dyna Fire Truck (new tool for 2014) *MB44 MBX Fire Pumper (generic) (new tool for 2014) *MB45 Blaze Blitzer *MB46 *MB47 *MB48 *MB49 Pierce Aerocity Velocity Ladder Fire Truck (new tool for 2014) *MB50 2014 Chevy Impala (new tool for 2014) *MB51 *MB52 *MB53 *MB54 1993 Chevy Caprice Police (new tool for 2014) *MB55 *MB56 *MB57 *MB58 *MB59 *MB60 How many new castings on the MBX Emergency subseries of the 2014 Matchbox 1-120 lineup? 9 new castings Total of new castings = 9 MBX Construction *MB61 Scraper *MB62 1986 International Dump Truck (new tool for 2014) *MB63 Water Hauler *MB64 Ground Grinder *MB65 Dump Dozer *MB66 All Terrain Crane *MB67 Oshkosh Dump Truck (new tool for 2014) *MB68 International CXT *MB69 Sowing Machine *MB70 Mega Tractor (generic) (new tool for 2014) *MB71 Ford Explorer Sport Trac *MB72 *MB73 *MB74 *MB75 Max Road Roller (generic) (new tool for 2014) *MB76 *MB77 *MB78 (new tool for 2014) *MB79 *MB80 How many new castings on the MBX Construction subseries of the 2014 Matchbox 1-120 lineup? 5 new castings Total of new castings = 5 'MBX Terrain' *MB81 Frost Fighter *MB82 Vantom *MB83 International MXT MVA *MB84 2013 Ford Escape (New tool for 2014) *MB85 Chevy Suburban *MB86 4x4 Mission Buggy (generic) (New tool for 2014) *MB87 Dodge RAM SRT10 *MB88 Amphi-Flyer *MB89 1999 Chevy Silverado Pickup *MB90 1995 Suzuki Sidekick (New tool for 2014) *MB91 Volkswagen Saveiro Cross *MB92 International Scout 4x4 *MB93 Dodge Viper GTS-R Concept *MB94 *MB95 *MB96 *MB97 *MB98 *MB99 *MB100 *MB101 (New tool for 2014) *MB102 *MB103 *MB104 *MB105 *MB106 (New tool for 2014) *MB107 *MB108 Jungle Truck (generic) (New tool for 2014) *MB109 *MB110 *MB111 *MB112 *MB113 *MB114 *MB115 (New tool for 2014) *MB116 *MB117 *MB118 *MB119 *MB120 How many new castings on the MBX Terrain subseries of the 2014 Matchbox 1-120 series? 7 new castings Total of new castings = 7 'Additional 2014 Releases' *List of 2014 9/10-packs (9-Pack in USA and 10-Pack in ROW only) *List of 2014 5-Packs *List of 2014 Mission Force Sets *List of 2014 Working Rigs *List of 2014 Skybusters Category:Volkswagen Amatok Brazilian Police Category:2014 Matchbox Category:Lamborghini Category:2010 Hyundai Genesis Coupe Category:List of 2014 5-Packs Category:List of 2014 9/10-packs